New Beginnings
by lovelydasom
Summary: A girl and her family move to La Push because of family reasons. She meets Paul and sparks fly, but will her cousin's decision ruin their chances together? And what's this about new wolves? Other shape shifters? PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi all… I know I don't really stay with my fics… But this time it's different. I haven't been able to get this one out of my head for almost a year… So I've been writing bits and pieces down randomly, and I am now making it into an actual story. I'm posting this when I have at least 5 chapters written down, so I can update regularly. :]] I hope you guys will follow this story, and read and stick with me until the end…. Heh…. Thank-you! I'd like to thank my friend Kohaku for editing this story for me. I think I'm gonna upload once a week on Tuesdays, or every other week. :] **

**PS: I am pretending that the New Moon story line is occurring now during 2010-2011 and such. :] Please don't bash me. It's for the character's own good. I like spoiling my characters. :D So that would mean that everybody is 4 years younger than they would be in this time period. So they are the same age as they are in the book but in this year…. I know I'm over descriptive…. Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I do own Twilight! MUAHAHA. I'm Steph Meyer! Yepp. I'm posting this sequel series online for free here at for all you wolf lovers…. :]]] Just kidding. I only own any characters you are unfamiliar with… Even if they are Mary Sues… But I am not too sure what those are, just don't bash me please. All of my OCs are based off people in my life, except for the super richness and race.**

**Here is a website you can go to for pictures of things like characters, items, and outfits. :]**

**http:/lovelydasomp . tumblr . com / (remove the spaces!)**

* * *

><p>I've had a pretty good life. I'm a full Japanese girl with a nice family and home. I came from a wealthy family on my mom's side, and my step-dad's family was well off too. My mom remarried my step-dad, Ephraim Black, when I was four. He's a full Quileute and he had two children, who are my step-siblings. They are half-Japanese half-Quileute, fraternal twins, and the same age as me. Jonathan was older by five minutes, and Yuna was the younger one. But you couldn't tell with the way Jon acted. After Mom and Dad got remarried to each other, they had my half-siblings. I am now 16 turning 17 in less than a month and I now have 17-year-old twin step-siblings Jon and Yuna, a 13-year-old half-brother named Aidan, an 8-year-old half-sister Arianna, and my 4-year-old twin half-siblings Michael and Mina. Yeah, we had a big family.<p>

Everybody in my family was very attractive, if I do say so myself. Dad was the stereotypical tall, dark, and handsome. He was around 6'11, somewhat chubby, but still very attractive. He had short hair that was greying at the sides. He looked really strict, but his warm brown eyes and smile melted that away.

My step-siblings and half-siblings looked very similar. They were like Dad. They had tanned skin, although it wasn't as tanned as Dad, dark hair, chocolate-brown eyes, and were all fairly tall. Although Jon and Yuna were fraternal twins, they looked like male/female versions of each other. Jon was around 6'5 and Yuna was around 5'6. Yuna had her ears pierced. She had three in each ear, two in the earlobes and one in her cartilage. Jon had normal length hair and Yuna's came to her lower back. Both of them had slightly wavy hair, though Yuna's were more like full curls. Yuna was pretty well endowed. She had a perfect body that I was jealous of. We had similar body shapes, but she had fuller hips and an actual ass, and she was taller than me. We shared most of our clothes except for long pants, because she had longer legs than me. Both of them looked like they were becoming more muscular lately, which was really weird because all they did was eat. Yuna was the sweetest person you could meet, but she could also be a real bitch when she wanted. Jon was different. He was the badass of our school, and was always getting in trouble, but he was a sweetheart in our family. Yuna had a tattoo of angel wings between her shoulder blades.

My half-siblings looked very similar to my step-siblings. They were all pretty tall for their ages. Aidan was taller than me, even though he was four years older than me. He was 5'7 while I was barely 5'4. He wore glasses, but got contacts last week. He had wavy hair that covered his ears and he had side bangs. Arianna was around 4'2. Arianna and Mina had straight hair, but it was naturally brown. They looked like dolls. They were gorgeous. Mina and Michael were both around 3'5. Michael had a mini-Mohawk-like hairstyle. He liked spiking it up towards his left.

Mom and I were the only different ones in our family. We were the only full Japanese members in our family. Mom and I looked very alike. Mom had straight hair while I had slightly, very slightly, wavy hair. I dyed mine a brownish red color. Mom had short hair that she had dyed a light brown while my hair went down to my lower back like my sisters'. We had dark brown almond shaped eyes, ivory skin, small but full lips, and both wore glasses; we both usually wore contacts though.

Like I said before, I had a similar body shape to Yuna, and that was where Mom and I were different. She wasn't very endowed, if you know what I mean. She was very petite. She was around my height, but was a stick. She wore size 3 and 4 pants, which was really small. Even though she was petite, she was beautiful. I had her smile, but I had retainers at the moment. I had many ear piercings, which happened during my rebel year in middle school. I had three piercings in my right earlobe and one in the right cartilage, and two piercings in my left earlobe and two in my left cartilage. I also had a belly button ring that Yuna and I got together. Mine at the moment was just a simple silver star while Yuna decided to have a silver playboy bunny. I had two tattoos. One was my wings tattoo on my lower back, and the other was a trail of stars above my right hip bone.

Although my siblings and I were wealthy because of our parents, we weren't snobby and stuck up. Most of the things we owned, our father literally begged us to keep. The one thing we didn't mind accepting from him was our phones. Yuna and I had white iPhone 4S's. Jon and Aidan had black ones. The others didn't have phones because Mom stopped Dad from buying them phones… he agreed to wait until they were old enough. Yuna had a cute Asian diary-styled flip case for her phone. It was white and had an image of a princess walking away, and had a gold squishy ribbon on her dress. It was so cute. Mine was a black and white flip case. There was a diagonal line of black lace that went around the case. Above the lace was white with black dots while below was the opposite. On the front side there was a 3D silver sparkly bear. Aidan had a black cassette silicon case and Jon had a red one. Because Dad wanted to spoil all seven of us, we currently lived in the rich neighborhood of Shibuya, Japan. Too bad that was going to change.

Jon got expelled from school for beating up his homeroom teacher, and I guess that was the last straw for Dad. Dad said that we were moving somewhere far from here so Jon wouldn't have any contact with his bad friends. They are probably the reason why he was such a badass. But it wasn't fair. Because of Jon and his stupid friends, we had to move not to the other side of Japan. No, Dad wanted to make sure Jon never met his bad friends again. We were moving almost halfway across the world to a place that we didn't know anything about. We were going to Dad's hometown: La Push, Washington. Apparently he was planning on moving there anyways, he had a house built there for us. Jon was just the excuse he needed to move us out there. But he decided that we were going to enjoy our way there. We were taking a plane to New York, and then driving all the way to La Push. If there was a moment I've ever hated Dad, it would be now.

I, Arisa Fujisaki-Black, am going to make Jon's car ride to La Push MISERABLE.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hah. I was gonna not tell the main character's name in this chapter, but decided I'd be nice and let you guys know her name. I hope you guys like this story. I really don't like flames, so if you don't like it… Please don't say so. I only like happy reviews…. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay! So I am writing Chapter 2 at 1 in the morning right after finishing Chapter 1. My readers, if I have any, feel my love 3 I am doing this for you, so please review! BTW. Because these characters are based off people in my life, they are Catholic. Like they are in real life. :]] I'd like to thank my friend Kohaku for editing this story for me.**

**Translations: Okay, I use some Japanese words here. This is where there will be translations. :]**

**Nee-chan: Older sister**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Silentmusic226: I have that bad habit too! ~ I have so many ideas that I write prologues and first chapters of, then never continue them.. They collect dust bunnies somewhere in my room -_-**

**And to both Silentmusic226 and CayleeRae... If you bear with the over descriptiveness for the next few chapters... I promise it will eventually get better, the over-descriptiveness that is... It's a really bad habit of mine. I had the next few chapters already written out, so I felt really awkward changing it... But as I'm writing chapter 6, I am keeping the over-description toned down... I really will try to tone it down! This is actually me toning it down A LOT... ~ And thank you for being honest with me! Your criticism is very useful to me :]]**

**And another note... SORRY! I was planning on uploading this last Tuesday... But I had some complications with my computer and internet... And this week is my finals week... So I was really busy studying my butt off to update on Tuesday... But I'm uploading the new chapter today... :]] Sorry! Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I am not Steph Meyer. If I was, there would be a whole series just on the wolves. :]**

**Here is a website you can go to for pictures of things like characters, items, and outfits. :]**

**http:/lovelydasomp . tumblr . com / (remove the spaces!)**

* * *

><p>"Arisa!"<p>

"What?" I stopped singing "99 bottles of pop" to look at Jon through the rearview mirror of my White 2012 KIA Soul. Dad bought me the car when we arrived at New York. Oh the joys of having an influential father. We were now on our way to La Push from New York, and it would take a very long time to get there.

Jon glared at me while saying, "Shut up! I can't stand you singing that song anymore!"

I pouted and tapped Yuna on the knee. "Yuna! Jon's bugging me while I'm driving!"

Yuna pulled her earphones out and turned around from the passenger seat to look at Jon who was in the back seat with Aidan. "Leave Arisa alone, Jon. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Jon huffed and slouched in his seat. "I said I was sorry. Besides, why are you driving? I'm the oldest here. I'm already 17."

Aidan looked up from the book he was reading, "Arisa is the only one who was able to get her license here in America. You got your license revoked in Japan, and Yuna didn't want to take the test here. So, legally, Arisa is the only person, other than Mom and Dad, who can drive us."

I smiled at Jon who glared back. "Yeah Jon. Besides, you and Yuna are only 3 months older than me…. Dang it, Jon! I don't remember what number I was on. Looks like I'm going to have to start over."

Jon groaned and hit his head against the window. Yuna sighed and put her earphones in her ears. Aidan put in his earphones and continued to read his book. Jon had been stupid and left his earphones in Mom and Dad's car.

I looked at my siblings through the rearview mirror. Jon was seated behind Yuna in black jeans and a black band tee that showed off his abs. I rolled my eyes at that. He was trying to show off his new and improved "sexy body" as he called it. Aidan sat behind me in blue jeans and his favorite dark blue polo shirt. He enjoyed wearing polo shirts, and I see why. He looked both prim and cute, and wearing his glasses helped with that effect. Next to me, Yuna had her feet up on the dashboard and was in a pair of dark Abercrombie jean short shorts, a plain white form-fitting t-shirt, and a grey semi-formal jacket was on her lap. She was wearing a bronze necklace with a big bronze feather and a few gold circles on it. She also had on leather strap bracelets on her right wrist and a silver D&G watch on her left wrist. She had a silver rosary ring on her right pointer finger. She never took it off. On the floor in front of her seat was a pair of grey heels. When worn, they covered the foot up to the ankle, and there was a slight plaid pattern on the shoe. There was a black ribbon on the front of the shoe. Next to the shoes was a brown leather over-the- shoulder bag filled with Yuna's stuff. At times like these, I wonder how happy Dad is that Yuna and I share pretty much all of our clothing. Because of his need to spoil us, we could probably fill an entire normal master-sized bedroom with racks of our clothes.

I looked down at what I was wearing and was very satisfied. I was wearing dark Abercrombie jean short shorts like Yuna, but I had on a checkered black/white/grey button up shirt over a black tank-top. I had on a simple white robot necklace and had on big black sunglasses. I also had a silver rosary ring on my right pointer finger that I never took off, along with my silver ring that spelled love with the metal on my left ring finger. Dad bought me that for my sweet sixteen. The "o" in love was a beautiful diamond, and I adored the ring. Yuna had a similar one but hers said hope. I was wearing red hi-top converse. Next to me in the front cup holders was my red ribbon clutch bag with gold rimming and a skull knob.

Jon was staring at me through the rearview mirror and I realized that I had stopped singing.

I smiled back at him. "Give me your phone Jon."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

I sighed and glared lightly at him then returned my eyes to the road. "I decided I was gonna be nice and play music that the both of us like, but if you don't want to give me your phone, I guess we'll just have to use mine." I smirked as Jon immediately pulled his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to my waiting hand. I skillfully plugged in the phone to my car's AUX chord and shuffled through a playlist that we both would like.

* * *

><p>~A few days later~<p>

We were almost there. We had just passed the sign that said "Welcome to Seattle, Washington!" We had about four more hours to go to arrive at our new home, but we were going to stop by a diner in Seattle to have a late lunch. Because we only packed a limited amount of clothes, everybody washed their day one clothes and rewore them, though currently I wasn't wearing any shoes as I was driving. I did have shoes though. I traded my red converse for Yuna's shoes. She had to wear those at all of our pit stops, and she regretted trying to look pretty over looking comfortable. Me being the nice step-sister I am agreed to change shoes with her, so those heels were sitting next to Yuna's feet, waiting for me to wear them. I followed my mom's 2012 Pacific Blue KIA Sorento off the interstate and into the parking lot of an IHOP. Dad got out of the driver's seat of Mom's car, and Mom got out of the passenger seat. Michael, Mina and Arianna got out of the back of Mom's car as everybody in my car got out as well. We all stretched and greeted each other, for we hadn't seen each other since breakfast hours ago.

We entered the building and was seated at two booth tables next to each other after waiting around 20 minutes. Jon, Yuna, Aidan, and I were at the corner booth while our parents and the younger ones were at the booth next to us. The three children were on the booth side while Mom and Dad sat across from them on the "chair side." I was sitting next to Yuna while Aidan and Jon were across from us. Michael and Mina were coloring on their children's menu while Arianna was reading her Harry Potter book that I got for her birthday. Mom and Dad were talking about something I wasn't paying attention to. Aidan was reading his Fire Star book while Jon, Yuna, and I talked.

I held my head in my right arm and said, "What do you think school will be like here? I heard from my friends that in American schools, the students move to different classes, and the teachers are stationary."

Yuna frowned and said, "If we have to walk around all the time, I can't wear any cute heels to school. What a bummer. At least I could wear them at our old school."

Jon snorted and glared at Yuna, "Is the only thing you care about how you look? You're not going to school to hook up with guys you know.

Yuna glared at Jon. "Well at least I don't wear fucking tight clothes that show every single detail of my body. I'm not a whore thank-you very much." She whispered the last sentence so our parents wouldn't hear her.

Jon glared harder at Yuna, "Are you calling me a whore?"

"Yes I am. You're a man whore who only cares about getting into a pretty girl's pants. Have you no shame?"

"I do not! I genuinely care about my girlfriends, unlike you and your ever-changing boyfriends. You went through the boys at school like they were clothes. I'd see you flirting with a different boy each day."

Yuna looked like she was gonna blow. She hissed, "I do not go through a boy a day! I haven't slept with anybody, unlike SOME people. Those boys are all boys who wouldn't leave me alone. I had no interest in any one of them. I'm not you."

Jon was shaking now. I was worried he might start screaming at Yuna. As he was going to say something, our waitress came out with our orders. He glared at the poor waitress who put down the food while he still shook. Jon took deep breaths and seemed to calm down a little. Yuna frowned and started to vigorously slicing her pancakes. I sighed and began to eat my hash-browns and eggs. They have been having fights over stupid things lately. I mean really, they started a fight over Yuna wearing heels to school. I just don't understand them sometimes.

Mom and Dad were now talking to Arianna about her new school. She was going to be in the third grade and was not looking forward to going to a new school where she would have to make friends. She was picking at her food and frowning. I wasn't happy about having to go to a new school. It would be my junior year, and Yuna and Jon's as well. Aidan would be in seventh grade, and Michael and Mina would be in Pre-K. We would be going to school on the rez. I was worried about not fitting in. Apparently, I would be one of the few non-Quileute students at the school. Dad pulled some strings so Yuna, Jon, and I could choose our non-core classes. As I was thinking and eating, Yuna and Jon had finished their first plate and were on their second. Mom got Arianna to eat properly, and Aidan was finished and reading his book. I sighed and put my fork down. Things were getting so complicated now that we were moving.

Yuna looked at me funny. I looked back at her and asked, "What?"

Yuna just shook her head. "You're really out of it. I've been calling your name for a while now. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about what school would be like on the rez. What was your question?"

Yuna grinned. "It wasn't a question. I just wanted to tell you that Dad had the house furnished and our things unpacked at the house already. And that I wanted to take the first shower. Motels have nasty showers." She made a face and went back to her food.

I sighed and smiled at Yuna. Even though she wasn't very happy about moving, she was being her bubbly self and making the best of it.

I sat back against my seat and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I checked my phone and saw that I had one new email and two new text message. My phone had been on silent. I un-muted my phone and checked my email. My best friend who was in Japan had emailed me. I read the email in my head and smiled. She was being her typical self and was spazzing over me moving. I then checked my text messages, which were from that same friend, who should be asleep. Washington and Japan did have a 15 hour time difference during the summer. I smiled and replied to her.

~A few hours later~

For the past three hours, I've been driving in the pouring rain. The scenery had changed greatly during those three hours. It had gone from the city of Seattle to a more rural landscape, showing that we were almost there. The rain had started to lighten up and I could see through it better. I was currently the only person awake in my car. Yuna and Jon had switched spots, and she was sleeping next to Aidan while both of them were sharing a blanket. Jon was sleeping next to me while listening to music.

"Party rocker's is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gon-"

I picked up my phone that was ringing. The Caller ID read MOM. "Hello? Mom?"

I could hear my younger siblings in the background complaining over something. Mom replied, "Hey sweetie. We're almost there. You have to turn right at the next STOP sign, and our house is the last house on the left before the three-way intersection. I still can't believe your father insisted on having a house build here in La Push. Well, I'll see you in a little bit. Bye!"

Mom hung up before I could reply. I sighed and put my phone down in the cup holder. While keeping my eyes on the road, I tried to wake Jon up. "Jon. Jon. Wake up. We're almost there. Get up."

Jon groaned and stretched as much as he could in the front seat. "uh… What?" He pulled out his earphones.

I turned onto the road our house was on and answered his unspoken question. "We're on our street. Our house is the last one on the left. I just thought I'd wake you up."

Jon grumbled and sat up. I finally got to our house and pulled into the driveway, then parked inside the very spacious garage. The house was a two story house, but was very wide. It was very big compared to the quaint ranch homes on the street. I woke Yuna and Aidan and we all entered the house.

The garage was on the far right of the house, and across from the garage was the laundry room. Next to the laundry room was the kitchen which was across from the dining room. Walking down the hallway between the rooms, I entered the living room which seemed to be the center of the house. It was furnished with multiple couches, a glass coffee table, and a giant flat screen TV hanging on the wall. The front door was at the living room, and there was a staircase to the left of the front door. I turned to my right to see that the living room was connected with a very large sun room that I could see our backyard through. Our house was half surrounded by trees that became the forest that went a great length across La Push.

I continued down the hallway to see a bunch of rooms. The first door on the right was labeled "Music Room." I opened it to enter a wooden floor room with one mirrored wall. It had a good stereo system in front of the mirrors in one corner of the room. Across from the mirrors were multiple instruments, including my siblings' and my instruments. My violin was sitting on the floor next to the up-right piano against the wall. I smiled and grabbed it and pulled the shoulder strap over my shoulder. I walked out of the room and to the room next to it. It was labeled "Gym." I opened the door and saw that it was a wooden-floored room that was filled with all different kinds of exercising tools. I closed the door and continued on with my exploring. Across from the Gym and Music Room was a door labeled "Ball Room." I opened the door to see a nice wooden-floored room with large windows and a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room. It was a typical ball room. I didn't understand why we had one, but I didn't care. I closed the door and walked towards the room next to the ball room. It was labeled "Study." I knew that was my dad's study and didn't enter it. Across from Dad's study was a room labeled with one word: FUN. I opened it to see a game/movie room. There were two very large and comfortable couches in front of a large flat screen TV with all different game consoles plugged into it. There was a small mini-kitchen across form the TV and couches. I could tell that it was stocked with snacks. I closed the door and saw that the last door on the hallway was my parents' room. I turned around and walked back to the living room.

I walked to the staircase then walked up the stairs. The stairs came to an end at a lounge-type area. There were couches and a coffee table. There was also a TV on the wall opposite the stairs. I turned to the left to see rooms a few unlabeled rooms. I opened them to see that they were guest bedrooms. There were four guest bedrooms and the last door on the left hallway was library. I opened the door to see a large room filled with bookshelves. It even had some four-legged tables in the middle of the room with chairs that we could sit at to do research with some of the books in the library. I turned around and went to the right half of the second floor. The first one on the left was labeled Mina. Across from Mina's room was Michael's room. Next to Michael's room was Aidan's room. Across from his was Arianna's room. Next to Arianna's room was Yuna's room, and across from Yuna's room was Jon's room. The last room on the end of the hallway was labeled with my name.

I entered to see that the room was painted a light lavender color. I placed my violin case at the foot of the queen sized bed that was across from the door. The headboard and legs was a pretty orange that didn't clash with the walls. On the headboard were two lights that could be switched on and off from the top. Next to the head of the bed on both sides were white stands. The bed had white pillows, pink pillows, and pink sheets. There was an extension cord on top of the bedside stand on my left. Plugged into it were multiple cords. There was my iPhone charger, which was connected to a stand on the headboard, my iPad charger which was also connected to an iPad stand on the headboard, and a chord was connected to my laptop which was on the opposite bedside stand. My bed was between two windows the length of the wall with wooden shutters. To the left of my bed was my desk that stood against the wall. On my desk was a large computer screen, and a very nice sound system. To the left of the wall between it and the wall that separated my room from Jon's was an area that was lower than my floor. There was a blue sofa bed against the wall to my right, and across from the sofa on the wall was a big screen TV connected to cable and a DVD player. Between the two was a small coffee table. The wall across from me was hidden by multiple bookshelves filled with all different kinds of books. The bookshelf on the farthest right was the smallest and was filled with all my favorites. I turned around and stepped up onto the original level of the room. I walked past the door into my room and straight to the door in front of me. I opened it to see that it was a bathroom. The floor was tiled, and the wallpaper was cream and had the Eifel Tower drawn in black, along with miniature buildings near the ground. Across from me was another door. To my left was a bath tub with a Jacuzzi setting, and next to it was a very spacious shower stall. To my right was a small secluded room that had the toilet in it. Across from the toilet were a big mirror and two sinks with areas under them filled with towels and other things. In between the sinks was an area that was covered with many things. There were all kinds of make-up, a hair dryer, a hair straightener, a curling iron, and different kinds of brushes. On the rim of the right sink were a cup, mint mouth wash, face wash, hand soap, and a toothbrush holder with my toothbrush in it. On the left sink were the same things, but the toothbrush holder held Yuna's toothbrush. The door between the toilet and the sinks opened to show Yuna.

She smiles and walked into the bathroom. "Hey! Looks like we're gonna share a bathroom again."

I nodded. "Yeah. We are. The left sink is yours and the right one is mine. I think that door," I pointed to the door between the toilet and the shower stall "is our closet. Do you wanna check it out with me?"

Yuna just grinned and linked our arms together. "Did you really just ask that?"

I chuckled and walked towards the door with her. Yuna opened the door to show our very spacious closet. To our right were racks of shirts and jackets of all kinds. There was a shelf of tank-tops next to the shirts and jackets. To our left were racks filled with different pants, and many dresses ranging from casual to formal. In the middle of the room was a two-people backless couch. On the wall across from us were shelves upon shelves of shoes. On the walls next to the door were endless amounts of accessories. There were shelves of rings, earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. There were even multiple designer sunglasses. Yuna and I walked to the shoes, and we couldn't hide our amazement.

I looked at Yuna and said, "I think there's a button next to the shoes…. Let's see what it does." I pushed the button and the shoe shelves began to rotate to the left showing more and more shoes.

Yuna looked happily at all the shoes that Dad had added to our closet. I stopped the rotation and she squealed while jumping up and down saying, "I LOVE Dad! I can't believe he bought us more shoes! Look at all these cute shoes! I am so happy right now!"

I grinned and couldn't help but agree with her. "Did you see all those shoes? There are so many different kinds! He even bought Converse high-tops AND low-tops in all different colors. And those heels and boots? We'll last at least half a year without repeating shoes. Holy crap. He really went too far with the shoes, but I'm not gonna complain."

Yuna smiled and stretched. She then turned to me and said, "Let's change into something more comfortable." I nodded.

Yuna took off the red converse she was wearing, and I took off the heels that I was wearing. We put them in the two slots that were empty. We then undressed and put our clothes in the laundry basket on the floor next to the sofa. I pulled on a pair of pink athletic short shorts and a pink long-sleeved shirt that had "HUGS & KISSES" written under a big white ribbon. I slipped on a pair of pink fuzzy house shoes while Yuna got dressed. Yuna put on a pair of dark blue cotton short-shorts with multi-colored polka-dots and a white long-sleeved shirt that had a picture of a crown and the words "DRAMA QUEEN" on it. She slipped on a pair of blue bunny slippers. We both left the closet and entered our own rooms.

I walked over to my bookshelf and picked out some volumes of the manga Me and My Brothers. I walked over to my bedside stand that had my headphones on them. I picked up my headphones and my phone, that I had placed on the headboard before I entered the closet, and walked out of my room. I went downstairs into the sun room and sat down on one of the many couches and got comfortable. I plugged in my headphones to my phone, and put the earphones in my ear. I then put my music on shuffle and began to read my manga as the rain began to stop.

~A few hours later~

I was just finishing the latest volume of my manga when somebody sat down next to me on the sofa. I turned to see my dad. I pulled out one earphone and lowered the volume. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

He smiled and leaned against the back of the sofa. "How do you like your room? Is it okay? Do you like the house? It's not too bad right? What about this sun room? I thought you might enjoy it, even if the weather isn't the greatest here. Do you-"

"Dad!" I cut my dad off from his ranting. "I love my room. It's fine. I love everything. Don't worry about me. But you spoil me too much. I didn't need all of that stuff." I shook my head, smiling at his bad habit of ranting. "What about you dad? Are you happy to be back in your hometown?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "I am happy. You know, I have a brother who lives here. He lives on the next street. He's coming for dinner tonight with his son. You don't have to dress up or anything, but can you tell your siblings?" He was looking at me while pouting.

I rolled my eyes at his attempted puppy dog pout. "Dad, stop that. You don't look cute at all." I grinned. "You don't have to do that, I'll go tell them now. When is your brother…" I stopped and stared at him questioningly.

He smiled at me. "His name is William Black Jr., but he goes by Billy. His son's name is Jacob. If I remember correctly, he's your age." He stood up and held out his hand for me. "Now let's get going, Princess." He bowed down and flashed a smile at me.

I laughed and took his hand and stood up. "Why, thank-you kind sir. I must leave now though! Fare-thee-well!" I slow-motion ran out of the sun room and into the hallway with the kid's bedrooms. I knocked on Mina's door and walked in when I got the okay.

Inside Mina's room was Michael, Mina, and Arianna. I smiled at them and sat down on Mina's pink princess bed. Her room was painted a pale pink and had life-size princess posters on the walls. Her bed even had a pink canopy. The kids were on the floor watching the TV on the wall. I got the remote and muted the TV. The kids all turned to me, knowing that I had something to say.

They looked at me expectantly and Arianna asked, "**Nee-chan**, what do you have to tell us?"

I crossed my legs and leaned back casually. "Well, Dad wants me to tell everybody that his brother, our Uncle Billy, and Uncle Billy's son, our cousin Jacob, will be here for dinner tonight. So be prepared, okay?"

They all said, "Okay." At the same time.

I stood up and began to walk out of Mina's room. "Okay, you get back to your TV fun." I closed the door, walked over to Aidan's room, and knocked on the door. I heard a "Come in" and entered.

Aidan's walls were a dark green with stripes of different shades of green. He had a queen-sized bed that had bed sheets the same side as his wall. He was sitting at his desk next to his bed reading a book. That boy was never without a book. I walked up to his bed and sat down facing him. He turned to me, and I repeated my announcement to him. He just silently nodded and got back to his book. I took that as an invitation to leave, so I did.

I walked over to Jon's room and told him, then went into Yuna's room.

I sat down at her desk and looked around. Her room was the same as mine, but was mirrored. I turned to her as she was sitting on her bed doing something on her iPad. "Hey Yuna. Guess what?"

Yuna put her iPad on her lap and looked at me. "What?"

I pulled my legs up on the chair and hugged my knees. "Well, Dad said his brother and his son were coming over for dinner today. His brother's name is Billy and his son is Jacob. Jacob is our age. Dad said we don't have to dress up or anything."

Yuna leaned against the wall and closed her eyes while sighing. "Well, I'm excited to see them. When are they coming?" Right as she asked that question, the doorbell rang throughout the house.

I stood up. "I guess now. Let's go greet them." Yuna nodded and followed me out of her room. As we walked towards the living room, we knocked on our siblings' doors and called them out.

I reached the front door before anybody else did, so I opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muahahaha! It's a cliffhanger! I enjoy writing this story. Sorry if my characters are boring, or too perfect and stuff…. This is my first story that I'm actually sticking with, so….. Please bear with me. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well. Here's chapter three you guys. I know it might be boring right now, but soon it'll be more exciting. I promise. But I can't help it being boring when New Moon wasn't the most exciting out of the whole series… But I promise, the wolves will be in it soon. I'll do a time skip just for you guys. :]] Here you go! I'd like to thank my friend Kohaku(she's not on fanfiction) for editing this story for me.

AN Update: Well... You see... What had happened was... I got fanfiction blocked at home by my mom... Cause I spend too much of my life on here -_- but I finally convinced my mom to let me back on... If I keep my grades up... SO either way... I lose my precious ff time :( But I have been typing out my chapters... Slowly... I'm stuck on CH. 5... But it's flowing again! THE WORDS :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would involve the wolves so much more, and Breaking Dawn might not have happened…. I'm not a fan of Renesmee. I mean, she's sweet and all, but I just don't like how Jake imprinted on her. How can she be an imprintee if imprintees are the best way to pass down the Wolf gene? Sorry…. I just get so confused about it… I thought vampires couldn't have children. Ah well. But then again, she's a half vampire... Which means she could have babies right? But... Then again... Jake could have imprinted on her "soul" or whatever... Um... Just ignore this...

Here is a website you can go to for pictures of things like characters, items, and outfits. :]

http:/lovelydasomp . tumblr . com / (remove the spaces!)

(insert line break here)

~Recap~

Yuna leaned against the wall and closed her eyes while sighing. "Well, I'm excited to see them. When are they coming?" Right as she asked that question, the doorbell rang throughout the house.

I stood up. "I guess now. Let's go greet them." Yuna nodded and followed me out of her room. As we walked towards the living room, we knocked on our siblings' doors and called them out.

I reached the front door before anybody else did, so I opened the door.

(Insert line break here)

On the other side of the door was an older man who looked a bit like Dad, but he was sitting in a wheelchair. Behind him was a boy around 5'10 with long black hair.

The man looked at me and smiled. "Well, you must be Arisa?"

I nodded ad moved over so he could come in. "Yes I am. Um… Uncle Billy I guess? And Jacob, right?"

Jacob wheeled his dad in and flashed a smile at me. "Yup. It's nice to finally meet you. Dad wouldn't shut up about meeting you all." He jokingly glared at his dad who glared right back.

"Billy!" Dad shouted as he ran over towards us. Uncle Billy grinned up at Dad and both of them had a long "man-hug." After their "man-hug," Dad began to wheel Uncle Billy to the dining room. Jacob and I followed behind them slowly.

Jacob turned to me as we were walking. "I was wondering who would build such a huge house in the middle of La Push. It never occurred to me that some cousins of mine that I hadn't even known about would be moving here."

I laughed and played along. "Well, I never knew I'd have a cousin and an uncle in the middle of nowhere… No offense."

Jacob smirked. "None taken. I agree that it is the middle of nowhere. But this is where I grew up. I guess I'm a nobody."

I laughed at that. "Well maybe you are." I turned around to see if any of my siblings were coming. Yuna had been with me up until Mina's room, but didn't follow me out. I turned back to Jacob. "Well, Jacob."

Jacob cut me off. "Call me Jake. Jacob is too, formal."

I smiled. "Well, JAKE, you're in for a surprise, unless Uncle Billy has told you about all of my siblings."

Jake stopped walking. "He just told me to expect many new cousins…. How many siblings do you have?"

I continued walking and pulled him into the dining room. "Well, I have two step-siblings and four half-siblings. They are all blood related to you. I'm the only one who isn't. Heh."

Dad was already seated at the head of the dining table, with Uncle Billy at his right. Mom and one of the few maids Dad insisted we brought along with us from Japan were setting the table. I sat down two seats away from Uncle Billy and motioned for Jake to sit between us.

Jake sat down and turned towards me to continue our conversation. "Wow. That's a lot of people in one house. No wonder this house is so big. So, you have any interests?"

I grinned. "I like a lot of things. I like cars, but I don't know that much about them. I just like looking at cool cars. I really wanted a Volkswagen but my DAD," I glared at him and he and Uncle Billy laughed, they were listening to our conversation. "Won't let me get one. Not that I hate my KIA. It's my baby now. I just really want a Volkswagen."

Jake's eyes lit up at the sound of that. "I have a Volkswagen! It's a red Rabbit, but it needs a lot of fixing up. Maybe you can come over sometime and help me out? You can learn about cars then."

I looked at Dad with big eyes. He just nodded and smiled, then returned to a conversation with Uncle Billy. "Yes! When are you gonna work on your car again?"

Before Jake could reply Jon, Aidan, and Michael entered the dining room. Dad motioned for them to sit down, and they did, but they introduced themselves first.

Jon greeted Uncle Billy and Jake monotonously. "I'm Jon. I'm seventeen. It's nice to meet you." He then sat down across from Jake.

Aidan closed his book for a second and introduced himself. "I'm Aidan and I'm twelve. Welcome." He sat down next to Jon and across from me.

Michael sat down and waved happily at Uncle Billy and Jake. "I'm Michael! I'm four!"

Before Uncle Billy or Jake could say anything, Yuna entered the room with Arianna and Mina following behind her.

Yuna sat down Mina next to Michael then introduced herself and Mina. "Hi! It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuna, I'm sixteen, and this is Mina. She's four." She then sat next to Mina.

Arianna came around to my side, and waved shyly. "I'm Arianna… I'm eight…" She sat down next to me and hid herself from Uncle Billy and Jake.

Uncle Billy chuckled and said, "Well, it's very nice to meet all of you. You have a big family, Ephraim. Your children are very polite as well."

Dad smirked and puffed out his chest. "Well, they ARE my children. They take after me." Mom walked in and smacked Dad's shoulder saying, "Okay, calm down now. It's time for dinner." She then turned to everybody saying, "Dig in! I hope you enjoy!"

We all began to eat and converse calmly. Jon and Jake were talking about cars while Michael and Mina were chattering on about their new school. Aidan was reading a book, and Arianna was eating quietly.

Yuna looked at me after taking a bite of her food. "So, Arisa, are you gonna continue dancing? Just because we moved doesn't mean you have to stop dancing."

I swallowed and answered her. "Yeah. I'm just gonna practice around in my room and such though. There isn't anywhere I can perform like in Japan." I sighed and picked up another piece of meat and began to chew.

Uncle Billy overheard our conversation and turned towards me. "So you dance Arisa?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah I do. I'm not very good though. It's just something I do as a hobby, and to stay somewhat fit."

Mom playfully glared at me. "She's being modest. She's a great dancer and has won a few competitions back in Japan. She figure skates, too." I blushed at my mom's comment and just continued to eat.

After dinner, the adults moved into the living room while the younger kids went into their rooms and the older teens went into the sun room to relax. I was sitting on the floor across from the sofa that Jake and Jon were on. Yuna was lying with her head in my lap.

I looked up to Jake and asked the question that was on my mind all throughout dinner. "So, what time should I come over tomorrow? And where do you live?"

Yuna looked at me and asked, "Why are you going over to his house?"

Jake laughed and answered both of our questions. "She's coming over to work on my car with me, and you can come around one. If you take a left out of your driveway, then a left at the three-way intersection, my house is the last one on the left. I'll be in the garage. You can just walk in when you arrive."

Yuna made a face at the sound of me working on a car with Jake. "Why do you like cars Arisa? It's the one thing I don't agree with."

I shrugged. "I just like cars. Especially the older models. It just makes me happy to be around cars. I'm sorry I'm too manly for you." Yuna just flicked my forehead at that comment. We all laughed and relaxed again.

(insert line break)

~The next day~

I arrived at Jake's house and parked in his driveway. I was dressed in a plain white v-neck shirt and green short-shorts. I had on a bronze feather necklace and was wearing simple flat sandals. They wrapped around my ankle and became a flip-flop-like sandal. The weather had cleared up a lot, and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. I got out of my car and entered Jake's garage.

Jake was under his car working. I walked over to the car and stood next to him. I poked him in the side with my foot and he slid out from under the car immediately. "Hey Arisa!" He had grease on his face and shirt.

I took a step away from him as he stood up. "Hey Jake…. Uh, I didn't know we'd be getting greasy…" I looked down at my white shirt and he seemed to understand my problem.

He went into his house and came back with one of his black shirts. "Here. It might be big on you, but at least you won't get your shirt dirty right?"

I laughed and pulled his shirt on over my clothes. "Yeah. I can't believe I wore a white shirt. I'm retarded."

He laughed and sat down on a tool box. "Yeah, you kinda are."

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. "Well… NEHHH. So are you, for not reminding me that I should have worn clothes I can get dirty in."

He just laughed again and got some grease on his hands. "Well, your clothes won't get dirty… You need some mark to show how hard you worked on the car with me. Why not your face?" He then proceeded to chase me around the garage trying to get grease on my face.

As I was running from Jake I ran into somebody who just entered the garage. I fell on my butt in front of that person. He fell backwards onto his friend who had just walked up to the garage. Jake stood next to us laughing.

I stood up quickly and began to apologize to the person I knocked over. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you okay?"

Jake just laughed at the person on the ground. "Wow Embry. To think that I'd see the day you were knocked over by a girl, and a small girl at that."

I smacked Jake on the arm. "You boob! I'm not small. I'm 5'4 thank-you very much."

Jake smirked and helped up Embry. Once Embry was standing, he helped up his other friend. "Arisa. I want you to meet my friends, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Guys, this is my cousin Arisa."

I smiled sheepishly at them. "Hi… Sorry about that, really. I didn't mean to knock you guys over."

Quil just smirked at me. "Well, technically you knocked Embry over, and you are pretty small."

I pouted and glared at Quil. "Compared to you guys I'm small. What do your parents feed you? Sheesh. You're all so freaking tall."

Embry smiled and sat down on the hood of Jake's car. "We eat normal food, what do you eat? Celery and carrots? I could probably lift you up with one arm. How much do you weigh? You girls are all too skinny."

I smacked Embry on the shoulder and then proceeded to sit down on the toolbox Jake was on earlier. "I eat! I eat a lot! And don't you know it's rude to ask a woman how much she weighs?" I arched an eyebrow and smirked at him.

Before Embry could respond, Jake picked me up in his arms. "Wow. You really are light. How are you so light? From what I saw last night, you eat a heck of a lot."

I was clinging to Jake so I wouldn't fall off. "Let me down, Jake! And there's this thing called working out. It helps a lot. You guys should try it. Not only do you stay fit, but you gain muscles too!"

Quil, who was now sitting next to Embry, turned to gape at me. "Are you calling us fat AND weak? Now that's harsh Arisa. We just met too."

I laughed and Jake put me down. "Well, you guys started it with asking me my weight, but enough of that." I turned to Jake. "I actually have a favor to ask you."

Jake asked me, "What is it?"

I walked out of the garage and the boys followed me like curious puppies. I opened the door to the trailer that was attatched to the back of my car. "Can you help me fix these up? I got them before I moved here, and never got a chance to get them fixed."

The guys just gaped at what was inside the trailer. Jake finally got his voice to work and asked the question on all of their minds. "You own four wheelers? You are by far the most amazing girl I know."

I smirked and folded my arms in front of my chest. "Indeed I am. So can you boys fix them up? I want to go ride them before the weather gets too cold."

The boys agreed quickly and brought both my four wheelers into Jake's garage. They immediately went to work on finding the problems.

(Insert line break here)

~Two weeks later~

It's been two weeks since I brought my four wheelers to Jake and his friends to get them fixed up. Today was the day we'd be able to test them out. I drove into Jake's driveway with Jon in the passenger seat. We were gonna ride the four wheelers up to a cliff and go cliff diving. I had on a dark blue and white striped bikini under a light blue shirt that tied at my left hip. It had "Love your life" written in an heart with an arrow through it. I was wearing jean short shorts and had on dark blue flip flops. I also had on a white Nike drawstring bag that held a towel and my Adidas white and blue Adissage shoes. I got out of the car and went into Jake's garage with Jon. We found Jake, Embry, and Quil finishing up the four wheelers. I sat on Jake's Rabbit as I watched the guys work. Jon was sitting next to me and watching the guys as well. I leaned back against the windshield.

Quil turned to me and grinned. "Well, today's the day! We can finally ride these babies!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes we do. Now get back to work on fixing my babies." He mock saluted and returned to work on one of the four-wheelers with Embry. Jake was working on the other one alone.

Jake looked up from his work and asked Jon, "How are you getting to the cliff? One four-wheeler can only hold two people."

Jon grinned and pointed to outside the garage where a trailer was attatched to my car. "I have a four-wheeler in there. Mine wasn't broken."

Jake just nodded and got back to work. Embry looked up and mock-glared at Jon and me. "I hate how you two are spoiled rotten. You are probably the richest family in La Push. No, in all of this area of Washington!" He stuck out his tongue childishly. "Stupid spoiled brats."

I smirked at him and responded, "That's right. I'm spoiled. If I wasn't you wouldn't be able to ride a four-wheeler today, so bow down to my awesome spoiled ass." Embry over-exaggeratedly bowed low to the ground.

We continued to goof off for the next few hours as the guys worked.

(Insert line break)

~Around 2PM~

Jake, Embry, and Quil had finally finished the four-wheelers, so we rode through the woods to a low cliff. I rode with Jake, and Embry and Quil rode together.

I got off the back of my four-wheeler and took in the landscape. Although the weather was slightly dreary, the ocean looked beautiful.

"Like what you see?"

I turned around to see the guys had stripped off their shirts. "Are you talking about yourself or the ocean, Embry? Because I like the ocean way more than what I'm seeing now." I smirked at him.

Embry laughed sarcastically. "Oh haha. Very funny, Arisa."

I heard a yell and looked towards the source. On a high cliff were two half-naked Quileute guys laughing at the guy they had just thrown off the cliff.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is he okay? How could they do that to him?"

Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "He's fine. That's Sam Uley and his disciples showing off. The one they just threw off is Jared Cameron. The one next to Sam is Paul Lahote."

Quill came up next to me and glared at the Sam and Paul. "Jared and Paul are in our grade, but they didn't use to hang with Sam. They missed about a week of school, and they came back different. They act like they're better than us. They only hang out with Sam and each other, even in school."

Embry said from behind me, "They're hall monitors on steroids! And they're really creepy. Whenever I run into them, they keep staring intently at me. It freaks the crap out of me."

Jon leaned against his four-wheeler. "Who cares? We came here to cliff dive, so let's do so."

I walked over to the edge and looked down. "You guys are SURE that it's safe right?" I didn't hear a response, so I turned around. As soon as I did, Jake began running towards me. "Oh hell no, Jake! STOP!" I screamed as he grabbed me and jumped off the cliff with me in his arms. We fell down all the way and hit the water. The water was freezing cold. Jake and I resurfaced. He was laughing at me, and I was holding onto him tightly.

I pushed myself away from him and punched his shoulder lightly. "Jake, you jerk! You scared the fuck out of me!"

He just continued to laugh and then began to swim towards the shore. I heard a splash and saw that Paul had jumped off his cliff. Seeing him now, he looked really handsome. He had a great body and looked amazing. I realized he was staring back at me and blushed. He was staring really intensely and I felt kind of awkward, so I began to swim to shore, where Jake was standing waiting for me.

I walked onto shore and began to walk up to our cliff together. We reached Embry, Quil, and Jon who were getting ready to jump. Embry jumped off then Quil and Jon jumped. I went to my bag and got out my towel and wrapped it around me. The water was cold, and it was starting to get windy. I sat on my four-wheeler as Jake jumped off.

I waited for the guys to come back.

The guys came back, and Jon stood next to me. "Why aren't you joining in?"

I shrugged and shivered. "The water's really cold. I didn't think it'd be this cold, and the wind is starting to pick up. You guys can keep diving if you want. Don't let me stop you. I'm gonna jump again in a little bit, after I warm up a little."

Jon nodded but sat next to me on the four-wheeler. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. He was really warm. I sighed and leaned against him. "Thanks Jon."

He just smiled at me. Jake walked up to us and frowned. "Hey Arisa, did you do something or say something to Paul? He's been staring at you this whole time."

I also frowned. "I didn't… I met him for the first time today. I haven't even talked to him."

Jake just kept frowning. "Well, he's staring. Intently at that. Let's go back to my house. I don't like how he keeps staring at you, and how the other two are watching Embry."

I nodded and Jon moved to the front of my four-wheeler. "Jake, you take my four-wheeler back. I'll just ride with Arisa. Quil, Embry, you two are still gonna share."

I hugged Jon from behind and we roared off to Jake's house.

(Insert line break)

~A few weeks later, the week before school starts~

I was sitting in my room thinking. It had been three weeks since my cliff diving incident with Paul. Ever since then, every time he saw me, he would stare at me with intensity. I would always blush and walk away first. Just last week, I met him at the grocery store when Michi, our cook, and I went to restock on groceries. He was picking out fruit, and I was too when we accidentally grabbed the same fruit. My hand was under his, and we stared at each other for a while. He wouldn't let go of my hand, but thankfully Michi walked by at that moment and called me over. His touch left my hand tingling and my heart fluttering. I hadn't slept much during this past week because all I could think about was his touch. Right now was another one of those sleepless nights.

I was sitting in my desk chair looking out my window into the woods surrounding my house. I was hugging my knees and had my chin resting on my knees. I couldn't get Paul out of my head. Jake, Embry, and Quil had told me about how much of a playboy he was, so I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him like this, but I couldn't help it. It was as if I had a magnetic pull towards him. I was watching the bushes at the edge of the trees when they started to rustle. I watched with wide eyes as a gigantic dark silver wolf came out of the bushes. It wasn't a normal wolf. I could see that it was about the size of a horse. He was staring at the window I was sitting at. It just sat there and stared at me. I couldn't pull my eyes away from it. After what felt like hours, I finally looked away and stood up from my chair. I sat on the floor against my bed and continued to look down at the wolf.

I awoke the next morning on the floor in the same position I was in last night watching the wolf. I stood up and stretched. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 8 AM. I walked into the bathroom and stripped and showered. As I showered, I thought about the wolf from last night. For some reason, it seemed very familiar. I got out of the shower and dried myself, then put on a white shower gown. I blow dried my hair then walked into the closet. As I walked into the closet, Yuna entered the bathroom getting ready to shower.

I smiled at her and greeted her. "Good morning, Yuna."

Yuna yawned and nodded at me. "Good morning, Arisa." She then proceeded to strip and get in the shower.

I continued into the closet and pulled on my undergarments, then put on a blue long sleeved slightly off the shoulder shirt that said "FOREVER ATH. LOVE" on the front. I pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I put on my rosary ring on my right pointer finger, and put on an Eifel Tower ring on my left ring finger. I put on my watch on my left wrist and a silver snake coil bracelet on my right wrist. I put on a silver studded ribbon necklace then walked over to the shoe rack. I grabbed a pair of light gold peep-toe stilettos with a ribbon on the toes and walked out of the closet and bathroom into my room.

Today was Friday, and my younger siblings' open house. Michael and Mina had to be at the pre-school by noon, Arianna at her elementary school at one, and Aidan at his middle school at the same time as Arianna. Yuna would be going with Arianna, Jon with Aidan, and me with Mina and Michael. Yuna had finally gotten her license and would be taking Mom's car with Arianna, Jon, and Aidan. We were taking our younger siblings to their open houses because our parents were in Port Angeles for their business. They were there every weekday from 7AM to 9PM. This was because they had their offices in Port Angeles.

I placed the shoes at the foot of my bed and sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop. I turned on a random K-Pop playlist and relaxed in my chair while listening to music. I smiled as "So Cool" by SISTAR came on. I sat there for a while listening to music. I could hear Yuna get out of the shower and dry her hair. I continued to relax to my music. After a while, I checked my clock to see that it was 10:30. I left my room and walked down to Mina's room. I knocked and entered her room. She was sitting on the floor watching TV.

I leaned against the doorframe. "Hey Mina, let's go down to eat some breakfast. We have to get you ready for your open house."

She immediately turned off the TV and walked over to me. "Okay. Michael is going too right?" She grabbed my hand, and when I nodded she pulled me over to Michael's room. She just opened the door and walked in. "Michael! Let's eat!"

Michael, who was coloring on the floor, sat up and closed his coloring book. "Okay." He put his things up on his small kiddie-table. He grabbed my other hand and we left his room. We then walked down the steps and towards the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen to see Michi sitting in a chair next to the fridge reading a cook book. She looked up to see us. "Oh hey kids, finally come down for some food?" Michi was a big woman. She was both tall and pudgy, but she was the best cook we'd ever had. She was also very nice and thought of us as her own kids.

Mina and Michael smiled big at Michi who sighed and stood up. "Okay, I'll make you food. What do you three want to eat?"

Mina and Michael responded simultaneously, "Waffles and eggs!"

I added, "And some bacon. Extra crunchy, just the way I like it. Please?" Michi just laughed and nodded. She got out the ingredients and got to work. I pulled Mina and Michael into the dining room and waited. Mina and Michael were talking with each other while I sat back and messed around with my phone. After a few minutes, Michi came out with our food. We ate quietly and finished around 11:15. We brought our plates to Michi and went back up to upstairs.

I entered Mina's room with her and helped her get dressed in something nice. I helped her put on a pink frilly short sleeved shirt with some dark blue pants. I grabbed a white button up sweater for her and tied her hair in two low braids tied with a cute colorful ribbon. I then grabbed a pair of pink sandals and walked with her to Michael's room. He was pulling on a pair of his dark blue jeans. He pulled out a light blue polo t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. I smiled at how cute he was and grabbed a pair of white sneakers and a white jacket for him.

We all walked out of Michael's room and I turned to my younger siblings. "I have to go into my room really quick to get my wallet and car keys. Wait here just one moment okay?"

They nodded and I quickly walked into my room and grabbed my wallet, car keys, and a pale pink clutch zipper bag with a big pink ribbon on one side with a chain that was connected to the zipper. I stuffed my wallet in my clutch along with my car keys and walked out of my room. I checked my watch for the time and it showed that it was 11:30. I walked back to my siblings and began to walk down the stairs, beckoning to them. They followed me downstairs and I walked into the garage with them following me. I opened the back doors for my siblings to get in. My dad had placed their car seats in my car late last night. They got in and buckled themselves in. I closed the door and got into the driver's seat. I typed in the Preschool's address into my phone's navigation application and placed my phone on its holder. I started the car, opened the garage, and drove out onto the driveway.

(Insert line break here)

~A few hours later~

It was now 1:15 and I was parked at the local store with my younger siblings. We were going to get our school supplies for the first day of school on Monday. I got out of the car with my siblings, locked my car and walked into the store. I walked over to where the carts were and got a big one. I sat my siblings down inside the cart and began to walk towards the school supplies section. When I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes.

(Insert line break)

AN: Yeah. I know, cliffhanger… And this story might be boring right now, but it will get more interesting. I promise. When it's Eclipse and Breaking Dawn timelines, the story will be much more interesting…. :]] Please bear with me, and review! And... I know I am over descriptive... I've been trying to dial it down... IT'S HARD.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's chapter four. :]] Like always. I'd like to thank my friend Kohaku for editing this story for me. I have added a lot of photos on the website. So please go and look at them. :] It would help visualize the things of the story.

Here is a website you can go to for pictures of things like characters, items, and outfits. :]

lovelydasomp . tumblr (remove the spaces!)

(Insert line break)

~Recap~

It was now 1:15 and I was parked at the local store with my younger siblings. We were going to get our school supplies for the first day of school on Monday. I got out of the car with my siblings, locked my car and walked into the store. I walked over to where the carts were and got a big one. I sat my siblings down inside the cart and began to walk towards the school supplies section. When I arrived, I couldn't believe my eyes.

(Insert line break)

Paul was looking at school supplies when I arrived at the aisle. He turned to me and stared, like he has been doing these past few weeks. I blushed and pushed my siblings down the aisle. I pulled them out of the cart and they began to choose the supplies they would need as did I. I blushed as I walked closer to Paul. He was standing in front of the notebooks, and I needed those. I saw a few notebooks that I liked on the top shelf and attempted to grab them, but I was too short. I saw a dark, muscular arm reach over me and grab the notebooks off the shelf. I turned around to see Paul standing behind me. He handed me the notebooks and stared at me.

I grabbed the notebooks and blushed as our hands slightly touched. "Th-thank-you…"

He nodded and smiled at me. I could see a very strong emotion in his eyes as he stared down at me. I wasn't sure what the emotion was, but it made me feel warm inside. I noticed how close he was to me. If I stood on my tip-toes and he bent over slightly, our lips would meet. I imagined that happening. Him taking my lips with his own, and me, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I realized that I was leaning closer to him and snapped out of it. What was I thinking? I can't kiss Paul! Not after what Jake told me about him. I took a step away from Paul right into the shelves. I yelped and quickly side stepped away from Paul and towards my cart. I quickly gathered the rest of my supplies and walked away with my siblings to the register. As I was putting on all of the things my siblings and I chose onto the counter, Paul walked up to the register next to mine. The registers in this store were in pairs of two, where the cashiers were next to each other, and the customers could see across to another customer. Paul was now standing across of me, and I tried to look away from Paul. The cashier finished and I handed him my debit card and paid and left quickly for my car. As my siblings got in the car, I put all the bags in the trunk. I didn't see Paul in the parking lot anywhere, so I got in the car and went back home.

I drove into my garage and Mina and Michael got out and went to their rooms with their school supplies. I got out of the car and decided to go out for a walk. I walked out of my driveway and down the street. I continued to walk until I was at the park. It was now 4PM, and the weather was getting dreary. I sat down at a bench next to a tree. The park was small but peaceful. There were some kids playing on the playground, and I sat thinking about Paul. That was the closest we had ever been. I don't know why I was thinking about kissing him, but it felt right. I closed my eyes and began to imagine what it would have been like if we had kissed. What his lips would have felt like on mine. Would they be rough? Would they be soft? Would he be gentle? So many thoughts were flying through my head when somebody sat next to me and rested their feet on top of my legs.

I turned to the person to tell them off when I saw who it was and gasped. "Jo!"

'Jo' turned to me and smirked, "Yo, cousin. How are you doing this fine grey day?" Jo had long black hair and a very feminine face. He was as skinny as a stick and was taller than me. Currently, he was dressed in black skinny jeans and an old band t-shirt with a pair of green high-top Converse on. Next to the bench we were sitting on were a few suitcases. Jo leaned back casually and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Jo?"

"Well, I was trying to get comfy on this cold, metal bench when you started talking to me, Arisa." Jo smirked again and opened his eyes. He then sat up and put his arm around me. "But if you really want to know….." He stopped and looked out to the park.

"Well? Why are you here?" I caught his attention again and he smirked.

Jo leaned close to me and whispered, "You really wanna know? … Just cause Kimiko and Leiko are driving me crazy, and I wanted to try going to school here. Thought it'd be interesting. Your mom knows that I'm coming, but Dad and I forgot to ask where you live. I knew from what you had told me that it was somewhere La Push, so I came here. I figured somebody walking by might know who you are and where you lived."

"Haha. Of course you would be so calm about something like that." I stood up and held out my hand to Jo. "Well, let's get going. It's supposed to rain this afternoon. You better be glad that Open House for high schoolers is tomorrow."

Jo grabbed my hand and stood up. "Then let's go home! I'm hungry."

I just sighed and led the way back home. Jo and I both pulled his luggage down the road and to my home. We arrived and entered through the front door.

"You guys!" My yell echoed throughout the house, "Guess who's gonna be staying with us for a while!"

My siblings came to the second floor lounge and looked down at where Jo and I were.

"Jo!" They all rushed down the stairs and greeted Jo happily. Yuna gave him a hug while Jon just nodded at him. Aidan waved while the youngest three hugged Jo simultaneously. Jo just laughed and hugged them back.

"Hey Jon, help me carry Jo's bags upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms." Jon sighed and helped me move Jo's bags to the closest guest bedroom to Mina's room while Jo and my other siblings sat down in the living room to talk.

~A few days later, first day of school~

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I hit the snooze button on my alarm and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and got undressed. After my shower, I dried my body and walked into the closet. I pulled on black underwear, a red long-sleeved off the shoulder shirt that showed my stomach when I stretched my arms with the words BOY written across the front and dark blue jean short shorts. I put on my rosary ring and a silver band with a small diamond on my left ring finger. I grabbed a pair of leopard print flats and walked out of the closet and into the bathroom where Yuna was getting ready.

I dried my hair in a way where it would end up slightly wavy and pinned my bangs up nicely. I looked over at Yuna to see that she was dressed in a white sequined wife-beater, dark short shorts, and had black strappy heels on the floor next to my shoes. She also had on a sparkly thick studded bracelet on her left arm and her watch on her right arm. She dried her naturally wavy hair as I put on some light make up. A little eyeliner, some gold eye shadow, and some light brown toffee-flavored lip gloss finished my preparations for school. I left the bathroom and entered my room where I grabbed my violin case and my black Jansport book bag that had horizontal rainbow stripes on it. I left my room and went down to the dining room where breakfast was already set up in a buffet fashion. I got a plate and placed scrambled eggs, 2 pieces of buttered toast, some bacon strips, and a glass of orange juice then sat down at my seat. As I began eating, Jon and Jo walked in and got their breakfasts. Jon was dressed in dark jeans and another band shirt and had his black Jansport book bag slung over his shoulder. He had his trumpet in one hand as he got food. Jo was dressed in black skinny jeans and a THRICE t-shirt. His hair was tied in a low ponytail and he had his viola case on one shoulder while his grey Jansport book bag was on his other shoulder. Yuna came in with her white Jansport book bag that had drawings in black and her flute case sticking out of the top of her bag. After they got their food, they sat down and began to eat.

"So, are we gonna carpool?" I asked my siblings and cousin.

Yuna looked up from her breakfast. "I'm cool with it."

Jo smirked and nodded. "I don't know where the school is, and I don't have a license."

Jon just nodded while he continued to eat.

I finished my breakfast and got up to put my plate away. I came back into the dining room and waited for my siblings and cousin to finish. Once they were done, we walked out to my car and got in the driver's seat while Yuna sat in the passenger seat. Jo and Jon took the back seats. I opened the garage, started the car, and drove out to school. We arrived and I parked in a spot near the school. We entered the main building and got our schedules at the table that the student council had set up.

I turned to my cousin and siblings after we all got our schedules and asked, "So what are your schedules?"

Yuna looked at her schedule. "AP Chemistry, Language Arts, AP Calculus AB, Band, Lunch, Fashion 101, Latin 1, Study Hall, and AP US History."

Jon handed me his schedule which I read aloud. "AP Chemistry, AP Calculus AB, Language Arts, Band, Lunch, AP Statistics, Spanish 1, Study Hall, and AP US History."

Yuna groaned. "You have 4 periods with me."

Jon glared at her. "I'm not happy about this either."

I just handed Jon his schedule back and turned to Jo as my siblings continued to argue.

Jo read his schedule out loud. "AP Chemistry, AP US History, Orchestra, Study Hall, Lunch, Language Arts, AP Calculus AB, Spanish 1, and PE. What about you Arisa?"

I looked at my schedule. "I have AP US History, Language Arts, Orchestra, AP Calculus AB, Lunch, Study Hall, Latin 1, AP Chemistry, and Art. We have Orchestra and lunch together."

Jo sighed. "Well let's head to our first periods then. I'll see you later Arisa." Jo then walked off to his class. He dragged the still arguing Yuna and Jon to their first period. I decided to find my locker, so I followed the lockers to a dead end. The last locker was locker 100, but my locker was locker 210. I glared at locker 100 frustrated. Right then, somebody put their arm around me.

"Any reason why you're looking at my locker, cuz?"

I looked up to see Jake with his arm around me. Next to us, I could see Quil and Embry grinning. "Hey guys… I'm just wondering where my locker is…."

Embry asked me, "What's your locker number?"

"210."

Quil laughed. "You newbies. You're locker is in building 2. All room numbers and locker numbers are three digit numbers. The first number is the number of the building. We have 3 buildings. The second number is the floor. Building 1 is the only building with two stories. Do you get how this works?"

My head spun from all the numbers. "Uhhh…."

Jake laughed. "We'll take you to your locker. What's your first class?"

I looked up at him. "AP US History. Um… Building 2 right? The room number is 203."

Jake nodded. "Yeah. It should be near your locker. Hey, Embry, you take her to her class and locker. You're class is in that building."

Embry grinned and pulled me away from Jake. "Sure thing, bro. Let's go then Arisa! ONWARDS TO BUILDING TWO!"

I laughed and followed Embry into building 2. My locker was the tenth one on my right. Next to my locker was the room 201. Across from my locker were rooms 202 and 203. I said bye to Embry and walked into my classroom as he walked down the hall to his own. The whiteboard had "WELCOME! SIT ANYWHERE YOU PLEASE! :]" written on it. I sat down in the front row on the seat closest to the window. The tables were double tables with two seats at each table. I looked out the window and waited for the class to fill in. I felt somebody sit next to me and turned to him. I gasped at who I saw. Paul.

(Insert line break here)

~Paul's P.O.V~

I arrived at school with Jared and Kim in Jared's car. I got out and got my schedule. I walked into building 2 where I saw Embry Call walk down the hallway. Sam said either he or Jacob Black would be next to phase. I opened my locker and put in some of my things that I knew I wouldn't need for my first period and walked into my first period classroom.

Right then, my day brightened. Inside the classroom, at the farthest desk in the front row was Arisa. Her hair had a slight wave to it today, and her shirt showed off her stomach and shoulders. Her shoulders were so slender and pale. The way she stared out the window was gorgeous. I noticed that the seat next to her was empty and immediately went over to sit next to her.

When I sat down, she turned around to face me. She gasped and her beautiful brown eyes widened. I looked her over and took in her beauty. I could see a dangle of silver below her shirt. She had a belly button ring. That was hot. I smirked at her and she blushed.

"Hey," I put my backpack down on the ground next to her backpack and leaned against the desk facing her. She blushed harder and squeaked. If I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I smirked wider.

"H-hi," She began to twiddle her fingers together while she bit her bottom lip. I found it cute that she bit her lip every time she got nervous.

"I'm Paul Lahote. I've seen you around these past few days,"

"Y-yeah," She coughed and her blush went down. "I moved here with my family about 2 months ago. I'm Arisa Fujisaki-Black."

"Oh? Are you related to Jacob Black?" I mentally cheered when she nodded. That was one less person I had to worry about. I was glad she was related to him. With how close they had been every time I saw him, I thought she had fallen for him.

"Kinda. He's my step-dad's nephew." She shifted in her seat and I could see that she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Really? You're the first person who's not a Quileute who is living here in La Push."

"Actually, my mom, cousin, and I are the only people who don't have any Quileute blood in us. Heh." She looked so cute when she smiled. She had a beautiful smile. Her teeth were white and straight.

"That's cool. So I saw you go cliff diving a few weeks back, did you enjoy it?" I had not cared about her jumping at first that day, but when I jumped and landed near her and saw her for the first time, I felt as if nothing in the world mattered anymore. She looked so beautiful with her hair wet.

"Yeah I did. It was such a rush. It was really fun." She smiled and at that moment, the bell rang. "Oh, looks like class will start soon. I-it was nice talking to you." She then turned to face the front of the room as the teacher walked in.

I internally groaned and wasn't happy with the teacher. I was just getting her to open up a bit to me. I sighed and turned to face the teacher who was introducing himself.

He was an average height, had a beer belly, and didn't have much hair. He had a mustache and a small beard. "Good morning class! I'm Mr. Bradenstein, but you can call me Mr. B! I'm your APUSH teacher for the year. Since I don't know your names, let's play a small game! Everybody stand up say their name, their age, their favorite subject, and an interesting fact about themselves. Why don't we start with this end?" He pointed to the other end of the front row. The introductions went on and came to me.

I stood up and smirked to the class. "I'm Paul Lahote. I'm seventeen. I like math the best, and I love cliff diving." I sat back down and Mr. B turned to Arisa.

Arisa stood up and I saw that she was wearing short shorts and all the other males were staring at her stomach. I hid my anger and tried to control myself. I didn't want to phase and hurt her. I stared at her smile and calmed down immediately. She had such an effect on me.

She waved to the rest of the class and some of the girls waved back. "Hi! I'm Arisa Fujisaki-Black. I'm sixteen years old. I love science the best, and an interesting fact about me is that I'm full Japanese, but I'm sure you can see that." She laughed and sat down. The introductions went on but I didn't care. I stared at Arisa as she smiled at the other classmates. Once the introductions ended, Mr. B handed out the textbooks that we would be using for the rest of the year. He then gave out a worksheet that we had to work on in pairs. The pairs were the set of desks. I mentally cheered because I would be working with Arisa.

"So, do you want to work on the back while I work on the front?" She smiled at me and nodded.

She pulled her hair back and tied it in a loose ponytail. "Sure! Well, let's get to work then?"

We worked quietly. When I was finished, I turned to her watched her work. She was biting her lip and tapping her pencil in frustration. She was on the second to last question and was stuck. I smiled and decided to help her. I looked in the book for the answer and found it quickly. I tapped her shoulder with my pencil and poked her cheek when she turned to face me. She squeaked and blushed when I chuckled.

I stopped laughing and pointed at the question she was stuck on. "I found the answer. Just go onto the next question."

She smiled at me. "Thanks. How did you know I was stuck?"

I laughed and pointed at her pencil. "You were tapping your pencil."

She blushed and got back to work. Once she finished, we swapped answers and turned in our worksheet right as the bell rang.

Mr. B said bye to everybody on their way out. "If you didn't finish the worksheet, it's now homework for you! See you tomorrow!"

I followed Arisa out and watched her walk away to her next class. I sighed and walked out of building 2 into building 3. It's time for PE, without Arisa. This wasn't gonna be as much fun.

(Insert line break)

~Arisa's P.O.V~

I walked away from Paul quickly without saying goodbye. If Jake found out I was being friendly with him, he wouldn't be happy. Though, Paul was completely different from how Jake described him. Paul was nice and I couldn't help but smile as I thought about him. I walked into my Language Arts class and saw Yuna sitting there. I smiled and sat next to her, all thoughts of Paul gone.

(Insert line break)

~Skip to Lunch in Arisa's P.O.V~

I got my lunch and sat down at an empty table waiting for my friends and my family. I saw Paul walk by with Jared and another girl. Paul smirked at me and walked by. I watched him sit down at his seat with his friends. Jared put his arm around the girl and they began a conversation.

"Hey. You're being a stalker, you know?" Jo sat down next to me and I turned to face him.

I protested at his comment. "No I'm not! I was just-"

"Staring at Paul? I thought Jake said he was a bad guy." Jo began to eat his hamburger and looked at me expectantly.

"He's not that much of a bad guy. I had two classes with him so far. He's really nice and funny."

Jo swallowed and smirked at me, "You like him? I'd understand if you did. He's a hottie." He winked and continued eating.

I blushed and choked on my juice. I coughed and replied to him, "I don't like him! And if people hear you, they're gonna think you're gay." At that moment, my siblings and friends came and sat down at our table.

Yuna sat down on my other side and groaned. "My feet hurt." She took off her shoes and leaned against the table.

Jo snickered. "That's why you don't wear heels to school. Weren't you the one that said shoes can't be pretty and comfortable?"

Yuna whined and laid her head on her arms. She mumbled something inaudible. Jon sighed and began a conversation with Embry about something. Jake turned to me and smiled.

"So you enjoying your first day so far? I can see Yuna isn't." Yuna groaned at Jake's comment.

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah. I like it so far. It's so different. I like different."

Jo smirked at me. "It's probably because of a hot rod in two of her classes, am I right?"

Jake smirked at me too. "Oh? Somebody you're interested in? Who? Tell your cousin Jacob. He knows all about getting people together!"

I sighed. "It's nobody. Jo's just over reacting. Don't worry about it. Let's just eat!"

(Insert line break here)

~A few months later~

It's been about 3 months since school started. Last month, Jon got really sick and missed a week of school. I wasn't even allowed to see him in his room. Only Dad could go see him. When he came back to school, he had changed. He was more buff and acted different. He left me and the rest of our friends to hang out with Paul, Jared, Sam, and Kim, Jared's girlfriend. Two weeks ago, Embry did the same thing.

I got ready for school. I put on a long sleeved cream shirt and a pair of light pink shorts with a brown leather belt. I put on a bunch of silver bangles on my right wrist and put on my white watch and rosary ring. I grabbed a pair of tan ankle boots and got ready for school. I went downstairs to eat breakfast and saw that Jon wasn't at the table. Ever since he changed, he hasn't eaten with Jo, Yuna, and me. He always hitched a ride with Jared instead of going with us. The rest of us left for school. I arrived at school and went through another day of torture.

~End of the day~

I left the school and decided to go hang out with Jake for the day. I dropped Yuna and Jo off, changed into some jean shorts and one of Jo's old band shirts, and went to Jake's house. I drove up the driveway the same time a red Chevy pickup truck drove in behind me. I got out and saw a pretty brunette get out of the truck. She seemed to be around my height, and had pretty brown eyes and straight brown hair. She seemed to be a little too thin and pale, but she was still pretty.

"Hi! Are you Jake's friend?" I came up to her and smiled.

She smiled a small smile back to me and replied, "Yeah. I'm Bella Swan. Who are you?"

"I'm Arisa Fujisaki-Black. I'm Jake's cousin. So, what are you doing here?" I began walking to Jake's garage with Bella.

"Well, Jake has been working on some bikes for me. We were gonna go ride them today."

"Oh that sounds like fun! Would you mind if I joined you guys?"

"Uhh… There's only two bikes, what would you ride?"

"Oh, I have a four wheeler I can ride," We entered Jake's garage to see him working on a bike.

"I'm cool with it. Hey, Jake," Jake looked up when he heard Bella's voice and smiled at her. Oh boy. He was so into her.

"Hey Bella!" He rushed over to her and hugged her tight. "You're early. I'm almost done with the bikes. We can take them to the cliff area with your truck…" He saw me and his eyes got wide, "Arisa! What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, but I see you're busy." I didn't want to be a third wheel, but I didn't tell him that out loud, "I can just come back some other time." I turned to leave when Bella grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to do that. It'd be cool to hang out with someone other than Jake," She mock glared at Jake and laughed.

Once Jake was done, we loaded the bikes onto the back of Bella's truck and hitched my four-wheeler onto the back of her truck. Bella got in the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat, and Jake sat in-between us. We were driving and I saw Sam and his gang cliff diving.

Bella saw them as well and asked, "Is that Sam Uley?"

Jake replied, "Yeah. Him and his cult."

I could see Paul and Jon throw Jared off. Bella gasped and pulled over at the side of the road.

Bella stopped the car and got out, "Oh my god. Did you see that?!"

Jake and I got out of the car and laughed, "They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving."

I stood next to Bella and smiled, "Scary as hell, but a total rush."

Bella nodded and looked over to the cliff, "A rush?"

Jake frowned, "Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

Bella walked back to us, "What, some kind of beef with them or something?"

Jake leaned back against Bella's car and looked towards the others, "I don't know. They just think they own the place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

I frowned and looked over as Embry jumped off the cliff, "He's one of them now."

Bella looked over to the cliff shocked, "That's Embry?"

I looked down and nodded, "Yeah."

Bella turned back to us, "What happened to him?"

I glared at the cliff, "He missed some school, then all of the sudden he began following Sam like a lost puppy."

Jake looked at Bella, "Same thing happened with Paul, Jared, and Jon. Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda freaking me out."

Bella frowned, "Well, you should just avoid him."

Jake shook his head, "I tried."

We all looked over to see that Sam jumped off the cliff as well.

Bella nodded, "Okay. Let's go then."

I walked over to the back of Bella's truck, "I think I'm gonna go ahead and ride off now. You two have fun!" I unhooked my four-wheeler from her truck and started it.

Bella frowned but got in her truck, "Okay then. Be careful, I guess…"

She left with Jake, and I rode down the road towards the cliffs where they guys were cliff diving. I got on the cliff below theirs and got off of my four-wheeler. I sat at the edge of the cliff and looked out at the beautiful but dark sea. I could hear the guys on the other cliff laughing and diving. I hugged my legs and sighed. Losing Jon and Embry was hard, and now Jake was getting close to this Bella chick. I didn't want her to keep getting closer to him, but it looked like he really liked her. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. I looked over to the cliff where Sam and his disciples were diving off of. The guys were goofing off and seemed to be having fun. The guys kept throwing each other off and diving off. I had thought that nobody noticed I was here, but Paul stopped and faced me. He smirked and waved at me. I blushed and waved back, but lost my balance on the edge of the cliff and fell off the cliff.

Oh. My. God.

(Insert line break here)

AN: HAH! It's a cliff hanger! :) I hope you guys stick with me for the next chapter! I love you all! :]]  
>I was in a bit of a slump for a while.. Writer's block and all that jazz. Bad people were being immature and jealous of silly things they didn't have to... And I was kinda depressed for a while. It's all better now, and I have some motivation :D I'm almost done with Chapter 6, and that is why this is going up today :DD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I… love you all….. I hope you all know this….. My few readers ~ I was stressed with all these things… And neglected my story… I'm sorry! … FINALLLY~~ Some Paul love 3 :DDDDDD Kohaku-chan. I love you oodles. :D Uhhh. I've been banned off the computer for a while... So yeah.. That's the reason to why I haven't updated in a while.. I actually have 1 and a half chapters after this ready.. I'll post Chapter 6 when I'm done with Chapter 8... So umm wish me luck. Thank you for staying with this story even though I upload so slow and I over describe everything... I'm getting much better at stopping that...**

**PS. My editor has deemed me married to this story… Which means I have to be committed to it. TT-TT Dang-it. I can't leave it now. NOOOOOOOO…. Not that I'd leave this story. No I would never!**

**PSS: So I had a "bad" review in chapter 3. It was honest and I respect that person's opinions. And I just wanted to put out there that no I'm not trying to make people feel bad when reading this story and be like "Oh Arisa's so well off, I wish I could be at least half as rich as her" or something... I actually made her super rich because my family isn't a "rich" family either. We get by every month and that's that. Cause really, who is this rich during the current economy? I wanted to make Arisa rich cause it gives me and my friends(who help me edit and help me brainstorm) feel really good and relieve our stress through this story... I didn't really think I'd offend anybody... Cause some of my not well off friends really enjoy reading about Arisa... TT-TT I apologize to everybody I made feel bad with my characters... I hope you can forgive me...  
><strong>

**Note: Kaa-chan means mom in Japanese.**

**Here is a website you can go to for pictures of things like characters, items, and outfits. :]**

**lovelydasomp . tumblr (remove the spaces!)**

(Insert line break)

~Recap~

She left with Jake, and I rode down the road towards the cliffs where they guys were cliff diving. I got on the cliff below theirs and got off of my four-wheeler. I sat at the edge of the cliff and looked out at the beautiful but dark sea. I could hear the guys on the other cliff laughing and diving. I hugged my legs and sighed. Losing Jon and Embry was hard, and now Jake was getting close to this Bella chick. I didn't want her to keep getting closer to him, but it looked like he really liked her. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. I looked over to the cliff where Sam and his disciples were diving off of. The guys were goofing off and seemed to be having fun. The guys kept throwing each other off and diving off. I had thought that nobody noticed I was here, but Paul stopped and faced me. He smirked and waved at me. I blushed and waved back, but lost my balance on the edge of the cliff and fell off the cliff.

Oh. My. God.

(Insert line break here)

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the cold fall water swallow me up. My breath was forced out of my lungs and I could feel them fill with water. I struggled to get to the surface, but my foot had caught on something. My lungs, throat, and nose were burning. Moments of my life began to flash by my eyes. My first birthday with my new family. My siblings' births. My life back in Japan. All of it was flashing by me. I was crying when I began to see spots. My eyes closed and I lost control of my body. The last thing I felt was my body slowly sinking in the water as I lost consciousness.

(Insert line break here)

~Some time later in Arisa's P.O.V~

I felt a weight on my right hand, and opened my eyes wondering what it was. I flinched at the brightness of the room and waited until my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked down to my right hand to see my mom sleeping on my hand. I looked around to see that I was in a white hospital room. There were multiple IVs stuck in my left arm, and I was connected to a heart monitor. I looked around wondering why I was here. Then the memory of my fall came rushing back. I pulled my right hand out from under my mom and she woke up. She saw me awake, and pushed the call button as quickly as she could. A doctor rushed into the room. He checked the machines around me, and then pushed a button that made my bed change so I was slightly sitting up.

"You gave us quite a scare there Ms. Fujisaki. The tides are strong now-a-days. You're lucky that he was there to save you." He pointed over to the corner of the room where Paul was sleeping. I hadn't noticed him there before. "You seem to be okay, but I want to keep you here for another day just to make sure you're really okay. You'll be free to go tomorrow." He then walked out of the room and my mom sat down next to my bed.

She held my hand and squeezed it. "I was so worried. You shouldn't have gone on that cliff. It's dangerous! I'd expect something like this from your siblings, not you." She must have been really worried.

I hugged my mom and apologized. "I'm sorry, Kaa-chan." (means mom in Japanese)

She hugged me back and sighed. She then turned to Paul and smiled. "So who is he? He hasn't left this room since he brought you in yesterday. He must really care for you."

I blushed. "Ma! He's just a classmate. He's also Jon's friend."

Mom laughed and nodded. "Sure, sure. For now, he's just a classmate. But he is a looker." She smirked as I blushed harder.

I covered my face with the blankets and groaned. "Mom, you're worse than Yuna when it comes to boys."

Mom laughed. "I know… Speaking of Yuna, I should go get her. Your siblings promised they'd go to school if I got them once you woke up." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back soon, sweetie. Get some rest."

I sat back in the bed as my mom left. I saw Paul stir and get up. He stretched and saw me. He immediately rushed over to my bedside. "Arisa! You're up! Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Paul hesitated. "Sam told me to stay here to make sure you're okay. He feels kind of guilty about not getting to you quickly enough."

"Oh. Okay…" I twiddled my fingers as an awkward silence came down on us.

"So…" Paul broke the silence. "Are you free this Friday?"

"Yeah, why?" I had a feeling where this was going.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me? If I remember correctly, you like horror movies right? Paranormal Activity 3 just came out."

I blushed. I can't believe he remembered that. We had talked about this around the beginning of school. "S-sure."

He smiled and looked relieved. "I'll come pick you up? We'll go up to Port Angeles to watch it."

I smiled back. "Sure."

He smirked and held out his phone to me. I looked up at him curiously. He put his phone in my hand. "I need your number to call you and find out where you live, don't I?"

I laughed and put my number in his phone. "Here you go. You know, it's not an easy task to get my number. You have just succeeded in the hardest task in the world."

He laughed with me. His phone beeped and he checked it. He frowned. "I have to go. I'll see you at school Thursday." He stood up, winked at me, and left the room.

I blushed and thought this through.

Oh. My. God….

I had a date with Paul Lahote! Paul, the guy that's part of a gang. Paul, the guy I sit with in some classes. Paul, the guy that Jake and Quil hate. Paul, the one with the hot body and great personality. Paul, the guy that took Embry away from me and my friends.

Oh shit.

(Insert line break here)

It was Friday and I was at home after school. I was sitting on the couch inside Yuna and my closet thinking about what I should wear. Yuna walked in at that moment.

"What are you doing in the closet, in your PJ's? Didn't you say you had a date?" She sat down next to me.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to wear… I've never been on a date, you know."

Yuna smiled and stood up. "Well, I have been on dates. Let me choose an outfit for you!" She squealed and ran around the closet finding clothes to put me in.

"Here!" She handed me a red long-sleeved slightly off-the-shoulder shirt that had "LOVE" written on it in black and a pair of long black skinny jeans. I pulled them on and looked in the mirror. It was simple but cute.

"I like it." I smiled at Yuna in thanks.

"But you're not done yet." She just smirked and grabbed a pair of peep-toe black stiletto boots. She then went through our accessories and grabbed some things for me. She handed me a mix of multiple bracelets that were tied with a black ribbon, a black ring, and a silver studded heart necklace. I put them on and grabbed my watch too. I liked how I looked. Yuna handed me a red shoulder bag that had a giant ribbon on the front.

"You look gorgeous! It's simple but pretty!" Yuna squealed, "I am such an amazing person. I know I am." She smiled at me and walked out of the closet. "Tell me all about your date when you get back!"

I laughed and walked into my room. I grabbed my keys, my wallet, and my phone and placed it in my bag. I then walked out to the second floor lounge. I sat down and waited for Paul to contact me. We had been texting the past two days, and he said he was coming to pick me up right now. I didn't have to wait too long. About 10 minutes later, I got a text from Paul:

_I'm here. :P_

I smiled and went downstairs. I left the house and locked the front door. I turned around to see Paul leaning against an old black Chevy pick-up truck. He was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"Hey." Paul came around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks." I slid into the car and he closed the door. He came around to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and backed out of my driveway.

~Port Angeles~ (I wrote this chapter months ago, and continued it after like 3 months… So it might seem different.)

Paul parked and we got out of his car. He told me he'd get the tickets, while I waited for him. A little after he left, two bulky, creepy looking guys came over to me.

"Hey babe, you're a looker." The first guy smirked as he and his friend cornered me against the wall.

"Um.. I'm sorry, could you move? I need to go…. My friend is – "

The second guy cut me off. " What friend? Is she as gorgeous as you? Cause if she is, I sure as hell don't mind escorting you over to her." He shared a look with his friend and reached out to grab me by the upper arm.

I tried to pull myself away from the guys but they had a strong grip on me. I drew in a breath to scream when the guy holding my arm covered my mouth with his hand. Right when I thought I was gonna be kidnapped, I felt somebody rip the creep off of me. I looked up to see Paul with a snarl on his face. He had punched the creep holding me to the ground, and his friend had run.

Paul wrapped his arm around me and led me inside the theatre. He was fuming. "I can't believe nobody saw that."

I was shaking, but being with Paul made me feel safe. "You saw… And I'm safe.. It's okay now…"

We got some snacks and sat down in the back row of the theatre. The entire time, Paul kept his arm protectively around me. Throughout the entire movie, I jumped in unison with everybody else in the theatre. After the movie, Paul led me outside to the stairwell. He left for the restroom and I sat down on the stairs. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

A shrill scream cut through the silence. "Oh my god! Paul!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see a somewhat familiar girl lunge at Paul and begin to kiss him on the spot. My jaw dropped when Paul didn't push her away. She pulled away and hugged his arm to her chest, and began babbling away.

"Is this a surprise date? Aw baby, you didn't have to do that! We could have just gone on a normal date like always!" She kissed him again. "How did you know I wanted to watch "Love spelled backwards is Love"?!"

I felt my heart break as I watched this scene unfold. Was he just using me? I decided right then and there that I was gonna leave... But that would mean I had to walk past the two. I got up anyways and walked as quickly as I could towards the door.

I passed the two and heard Paul call out my name. "Arisa!"

I turned around to see him having an intense kiss with the girl. It took all I had to not burst into tears. I ran out of the theatre and away. I know it was a stupid decision, especially because I had no ride home. I sighed and dialed Jo on my cell phone. I explained my situation to him, and he was on his way to pick me up.

I waited inside a café for Jo. We got home and I lay on my bed with tears in my eyes.

Why didn't I listen to Jake?

~Paul's P.O.V~

Everything was going perfect. I picked her up and she looked so gorgeous. I didn't think it was possible to look that beautiful, but she does.

At the movie theatre I went to buy the tickets but when I came back for her there were these thugs surrounding her. She put up a decent fight, but when one of them tried to touch her I snapped and had to restrain myself from beating them within an inch of their life. Something about her just makes me calm down though and we walked into the theater to watch the movie without difficulties. After the movie, I led her out with my arm on her shoulder and led her to the stairway. I regretfully left her there for the restroom.

When I came out I saw her sitting with her eyes closed and resting beautifully. I can't stand how I can't tell her everything. Sam doesn't want me to scare her off, what with my temper and all. He wasn't happy that I spontaneously asked her out on a date. I shouldn't rush things too quickly with her. But I can't help it. She's my imprint!

"Oh my god! Paul!" Ah fuck! It's Lexi! Is she stalking me? I then felt her lips being crushed to mine. I wanted to throw her off of me and run to Arisa. She wouldn't get off of me!

She started talking again and I looked for Arisa, but she had left the stairwell and started walking past me, "Arisa!" Lexi kissed me again just as Arisa turned to me. I saw the tears in her eyes.

I felt my heart break.

Instead of losing my temper like I ought to have done, I went into depression. I walked away from Lexi and told her to leave me alone. She surprisingly obliged. All I could think about was how Arisa was mad. How I made her mad. I thought she was going to leave me, or worse, hate me.

How can I make it up to her now?

(Insert line break here)

**AN: ….. Soo… I have major writers block right now… I love you all few reviewers… (That's me Kohaku-chan~~~)…. Well I did.. But when I returned to my computer, Paul had a POV going on :O Guess who the magical writing fairy was! …. Well, she isn't a FAIRY per say… Yup… If you guessed Kohaku-chan, you get a virtual cookie! …. JUST KIDDING. IT'S MY COOKIES! …. Well, guess who wrote the entire Paul POV at the end there… *sigh* Stupid writer's block GO AWAY YOU STUPID PIECE OF BLOCK! And yes, I know it's kinda weird having Paul ask Arisa out while she was in the hospital... But I couldn't find a better place in the storyline for him to ask her out..**


End file.
